


The Bear and the Wolf

by sheronthekitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Graphic Violence, Language, M/M, TW: Blood, i dont even know, more to be added later - Freeform, wolf shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free has a secret, he is a wolf. Well, more of a wolf shifter. This has caused him many problems thoughout his life, since wolf shifters are feared and hated.</p><p>Michael Jones and his group stumble upon an injured Gavin and take him back with them. Will his secret come out? Will he actually make friends? Will he be hunted down again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> You probably remember my older wolf shifter au story, well, im remaking it!  
> I hope this one is better!  
> Sorry its short, it was written on my tablet.

Shit.  
Shitshitshitshit.  
Nononononono.

His lungs burned, and his feet were numb from the snow. But he kept running. Behind him, he heard yelling from the men chasing him. They were shouting profanities and slurs at him, throwing rocks and shooting arrows and guns at him.

And it had been going so good!

\---------

Gavin had came to the little town about a day or so ago. Tired, cold, and hungry, he had stumbled through the gates of Slomoville, and was amazed. People hustled around, from shop to shop, with clothes or food in their hands.

Gavin had slunk around a while before coming to a small tavern, which he had stayed in. The next morning he had payed the nice lady, with beautiful red hair, who owned the place. Her name was Lindsay, and she was fascinated by his accent.

They had talked for a bit before Gavin left, looking for a food stall. Once he had found it, he had bought some food, before the shop keeper's dog had started growling at the young man. Gavin ignored it, but the man didn't.

Suddenly the man yelled at him, "Wolf! A goddamn in my shop!Kill the fucking beast!" He pointed at Gavin, and soon, a bunch of people had gathered.

Gavin had turned on his heel and ran, heading for the gates. They chased after him, shooting at him.  
\------  
Gavin was brought back to reality when a bullet grazed his shoulder.

He cried out in pain, and stumbled. He transformed into his wolf form, just to come to an incline. Sliding down the steep incline, he gasped and dug his heels into the snow, to no avail. He transformed back into his human form to try and help get traction, but fell back and tumbled down the incline, coming to a stop at the bottom by hitting his head on a rock.

Gavin slowly got up, blood pouring from his shoulder and dripping down his face. He limped a little ways, before falling over and curling in on his shoulder.  
\---------  
Michael Jones sighed and rubbed his eyes. They had gotten up early to do some hunting, because the sky foretold of a snowstorm later in the day.

He was cold, and tired, and irritable. And he let everyone know it. Fuck them.

"Dude, c'mon, stop being like that," his friend Ray hummed. "It's not THAT bad, at least Geoff isn't making you clean the logo, like Jack."

Geoff was their "boss"/"leader" and told them what job to do that day.

Today, Michael, Ray, Geoff, and Ryan were on hunting duty.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd rather be back at the city that here. This fucking sucks."

"Well, you /don't/ have to eat tonight", Geoff called back, "though it is cold as di--"

A shout from Ryan cut off what Geoff was saying, and they looked at each other before taking off in the direction it came from. When they got there, they saw him standing over something buried in the snow, which was stained a pinkish-red color.

As Michael inched closer, he saw it was a man, clad in green, who didn't look much older than himself. He was curled in on himself, clutching at his shoulder, which was a bloody mess.

"What. The. Fuck?" Michael and Geoff asked at the same time. "Ryan, what's going on?" Geoff asked the man.

Ryan looked just as confused as the rest of them. "You know how you told me to scout ahead? Well, I found him like this."

"What are we gonna do about him, we can't just leave him here," Ray quipped.

"We'll take him back to Achievement City, then!" Geoff decided. He told Michael to carry him back.


End file.
